Crushcrushcrush
by Allstarzs
Summary: [Dasey] I hate him. If I keep telling myself that then maybe one day it'll be true.


Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did

AN: Dasey goodness, Casey's POV, R&R? 3

I hate him. Just his whole persona annoys me to the very core. He's just so cocky. So sure of himself and sure that everyone else loves him as much as he loves himself. I don't. If I keep telling myself that then maybe one day it'll be true. I think I hate myself more that I hate him. That's easy. Seeing as I really don't hate him at all. My feelings are quite the opposite.

Why? He isn't my type. Not in the slightest. But when he smiles, I mean really smiles, it makes my insides melt and my knees go weak. How did I let this happen? When did I let him do this to me.? I was lying on my bed listening to Brand New, staring at the ceiling thinking about him. What his hands would feel like wrapped around my waist, what he tasted like...

No Casey. Don't think like that. I was shaken from my thoughts by a knock on the door. I sighed, thinking it was Mom or Lizzie telling me to turn my music off and go to sleep. It was 11pm on a school night. I shouted "Come in." Not really looking to see who was standing at my door. That was until I heard his voice.

"Case, it's 11. Could you please turn the music off. I need sleep." I looked over at him and my heart skipped a beat. He was wearing a pair of grey sweat pants without a t-shirt. All those years of hockey really paid off. He was toned but not to muscularly. I licked my lips before I realised that I was staring at him. Unfortunately he realised to and smirked.

"Hey, I know I'm hot but you don't have to stare." His attitude bought me back to my senses.

"Whatever you say Derek. I'll turn my music off ok? You can go back to your room and get some much needed beauty sleep." I retorted before looking back up at the ceiling. I expected him to just turn and leave, but I heard the door close and footsteps coming closer.

"You see, I can't do that Case." I pressed the off button on my CD player before I looked him in the eyes. He was standing over my bed looking a little menacing. It scared me slightly but his eyes were soft and shown that he was hiding something.

"What do you want Derek?" I sighed as I slowly sat up. He let out a breath and sat next to me on my bed. My heart started to race as I felt his body heat.

"If I tell you, you promise you won't freak?"

"I can't promise because I have no idea what you're going to say." I said raising an eyebrow. Where was he going with this? He moved closer so that he was sitting right next to me and turned so he was looking me in the eyes.

"Well, umm... I kinda like you. A lot." He said stumbling over his words slightly. I blinked, trying to process what he had just confessed to me. My jaw dropped slightly as I stared at him, trying to make my brain work long enough to tell him I felt the same.

"Umm... say something, anything Case, please. I'm freaking out here." Before my brain had time to react my body took over. I leant in and kissed him. He tasted like peppermint and cinnamon. It took a while but he kissed me back. I turned so he was facing me completely and leaned in more. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip begging to him in. I obliged, and our tongues battled with each other. This was a dream come true, but it was better that I could have ever imagined it.

We broke and breathed heavily. I wish I didn't have to breathe. Then our kiss would have lasted forever. I smiled at him as he smiled back at me.

"Does that answer your question?" I smirked as I rested my forehead on his.

"Yea, I think that covers it." He smirked back as he wrapped his arms around me.

"How long have you felt like that?" I asked as I ran circles around his abs.

"A few months. Probably longer that that. It took me a while to admit the feelings to myself."

"You are so adorable."

"Don't say that. You get me all embarrassed."

"I love you Derek Venturi."

"I love you too Casey McDonald." That was the single best moment in my entire life. I leant up and kissed him gently before I leant my head on his shoulder. He held me close and all I could do was smile. My future was looking bright. I love him.


End file.
